Mana
Mana, also known as Life Energy, is energy that is present in all known living things (except Ectonurites). Known Users *Adwaita *Gwen Tennyson **Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben 10,000 Timeline) *Sunny *Verdona *Charmcaster *Hex *Michael Morningstar *Spellbinder *Kevin Levin (temporarily) *Ben 10,000 (taught by Gwen) Known Uses |-|Magic= The magic constantly utilized by both fifteen-year-old Charmcaster and ten-year-old Gwen in the original series is actually derived from mana and that skilled humans like Charmcaster are capable of harnessing it. What Charmcaster and Hex refer to as magic is powered by mana.Gwen TennysonWhere the Magic Happens A key distinction is that this form of mana manipulation relies on the casting of spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell can consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, a gesture or any combination of these. Some spells may require celestial events (e.g. a full moon or a solar eclipse), and the use of talismans, potions and other ingredients to manipulate reality. |-|Energy Projection= Mana can be used in its raw form - as pure energy - for a variety of effects. Mana can be projected as concussive force as well as heat''Good Copy, Bad Copy'The Final Battle: Part 1, lightBen 10 Returns: Part 1'Ghost Town, and even electricityEnemy of My Frenemy; whether mana can be projected as other forms of electromagnetic energy is unknown. Mana can also be used to create energy constructs such as shields, domes, platforms or stepping-stones. Constructs made out of mana seem to have similar properties to either glass or what appears to be metal. |-|Aura Reading/Dowsing= By reading another's aura, one can discern certain information surrounding said individual (e.g. their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness and illness).Trade-Off'' Dowsing is a related technique for tracking organic life through objects they have touched via their mana energy signature and finding out what he or she is doing at the time. According to Gwen, this form of tracking doesn't work well in an area with few living things and too many machines.Good Copy, Bad Copy |-|Limited Reality Warping= Altering reality is probably the most extreme display of power derived from mana, and this has only ever been shown by Verdona. She was seen fixing a broken glass at Gwen's house, creating strong duct tape around Ben's mouth, conjuring/dissapating a disco ball, and repairing Gwen's home when it was damaged during their fight with a mere snap of her fingers. The latter also shifted Ben and Kevin back to their conventional forms. Trivia *All mana comes from Ledgerdomain.Michael MorningstarMystery, Incorporeal *Mana is a very high-quality energy.Couples Retreat *Anodites, a race of "energy beings", are entirely comprised of mana and can freely manipulate it to their every whim. Humans and Geochelone Aerios can be taught to manipulate mana to a lesser degree than Anodites. **Mana constructs can be summoned by any part of an Anodite's body (e.g. arms, legs, and feet).Vengeance of Vilgax **Absorbing an Anodite or sorcerer/sorceress' powers doesn't mean one is capable of manipulating mana in all its forms, meaning that mana is a power that one needs to study. *Geochelone Aerios can't be harmed by mana.Aggregor *Ectonurites are the only known species who do not have mana present in them. *Celestialsapiens can't manipulate mana directly. A Celestialsapien would have to alter the universe to change the nature of mana, and the personalities would have to agree. *Verdona made mention of a mana field and, aside from it being used as a method for communication, very little is known about it.Girl Trouble *According to Verdona, most of her corporeal descendants did not inherit "the spark", the catalyst that allows for the control and manipulation of mana.What Are Little Girls Made Of? *Mana constructs are airtight, seen when Gwen used a mana bubble to deprive Rath of air''Con of Rath'' and when she used a mana bubble to put out a fire. Simian Says *Gwen seems to be able to vary the tensile strength of her mana shields to some extent, rendering it soft and yielding enough to cushion her fall from a great height.If All Else Fails *There are different forms of Mana that Gwen uses when in battle. The different types of forms appear to be; Transparent-like, with glass like characteristics. Glowing type, with full energy appearance, and the last is a sort of 'solid and thick' form. One can clearly see these different forms with the use of color and shadowing, it is just unknown what these different forms mean. *The concept of mana can be found in many cultures under different names, all revolving around the idea of life force. *Although it is shown in the captions on television as "manna", it is spelled "mana". *The word "mana" is derived from "manna," a food that fell from the sky in the Bible, keeping the Hebrews alive, in much the same way as mana is a life force for all beings. See Also *Magic Category:Energy Category:Mana-based Powers and Abilities Category:Characters with Mana Manipulation